Two Forms of Love
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: In this life she's living now, there are 2 forms of love that Okuda Manami got. /"You shouldn't come back to that place." /"You can't run from me." /ASANAMIKARUFIC /R&R?
Another short fic~

First time writing AsaNamiKaru

Possible OOC. Rate T, Semi-M?

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

In this life she is living now, there are two forms of love that Okuda Manami got.

.

.

.

First— a sweet, unconditional love from that sent warmth to her heart _._

" _Hahah, that was fun." He grinned while pulling her waist to brought her closer to him. "You had fun too, right?"_

 _Seeing his broad grin, she couldn't help but giggled. "Mhmm, but I didn't know that you like to go to cat café, Karma-kun." She teased," I wonder how will people react if they found out that the red-haired delinquent has soft spot for cats."_

" _Heeehhh... You have grown into a brave woman, Manami. Here, let me give you a reward."_

 _He tickled her suddenly, she was surprised and tried to struggle, but Karma kept tickling her. "S-stop Karma-kun, a-ahahah. I'm sorry, okay? Hey, STOP—"_

 _Karma stopped after Okuda pinched his cheek. He laughed at the purplenette's red face, then patted her head. "Did I ever mention that you look really cute when you blush?"_

 _She pouted and blushed even more. When she was just about to continue walking first, Karma brought her head to his chest, his fingers combing her hair._

" _You shouldn't come back to that place," he said in low voice. "Now that you are in my arms, I can easily kidnap you and keeping you all for myself, you know? Actually I really don't want to let you go right now."_

 _Karma added a pause. "Come with me, Manami... I can protect you."_

 _Okuda sighed softly as she turned to face him, he was frowning. Her hand reached his cheek then she closed the distance between their lips while tiptoeing._

 _"You can't do that." She smiled, "I should go now, bye Karma-kun."_

 _He could only stare as her figure slowly disappeared from his sight._

Karma showered her with gentle affections, so much that it hurts. She's scared she might hurt him, yet in fact, she already did.

She feels safe in his arms, it's as if he wouldn't even let a fly to touch her.

But he couldn't keep her from that man.

.

.

.

Second— A dark, twisted love. So possessive that she couldn't escape from it.

 _She unlocked her apartment door, it was really dark inside. Okuda just walked 3 steps from the door when suddenly someone pulled her to the , she saw a pair of violet orbs glaring straight at her._

 _She could feel his piercing glare even after she already averted her eyes somewhere, it was just like he could make a hole on her just by his glare._

 _His hands were on the both sides of her head so she couldn't run._

 _Well, she knew she couldn't run even if he didn't trap her, though._

" _You went with that Akabane again, didn't you?" He asked, using that intimidating tone of his. His cold lips barely grazing her ears. Okuda trembled._

" _Why are you not answering me?" He bit her ears, she gasped. "Feel like answering now?"_

" _Y-yes, Asano-ku—Nggh." Asano suddenly lowered his head and bit her neck, the sudden pain startled her, then he licked it to soothe the pain._

" _So, you still go with him even if I already warned you," he bit her shoulder this time. "Stubborn one aren't you, Manami?"_

 _She cringed. It was hurt when he bit her, then it sent shivers down to her spine when he licked it."W-well, why are you in my room?"_

" _I have reasons," Asano answered casually. "Like giving punishment to a naughty rabbit that refused to be obedient."_

 _Okuda bit her bottom lip._

 _Asano reached her right hand and brought it close to his lips, he stared at her eyes before kissing her wrist._

" _Do you know what does a kiss on the wrist mean?" He kissed it again, "Desire."_

 _She gulped._

" _You can't run from me, Manami, and you will never can. Or should I kill that red-haired? So you don't have anyone but me."_

" _P-Please no…"_

 _Noticing that she was on the verge of crying, he smirked, maybe enough for now. Asano then landed a peck on her lips._

" _Well, I'm gonna take a bath first."_

 _As he walked away, she could feel her knees weakened and she dropped to the floor._

Asano treated her like a rabbit in a cage and he is the hunter.

Won't ever let her be free, won't ever let her go.

A kind of suffocating love.

.

.

.

How greedy of her that she still accepted those loves.

Because after all, regardless of how contrast those forms are, the both of them are still love.

End

* * *

ayy sorry for grammar mistakes

reviews are loved


End file.
